


Perfect

by Drumchik



Category: Glee
Genre: F/F, please do not post to other sites, season 3 finale AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-15
Updated: 2020-01-15
Packaged: 2021-02-27 09:02:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,279
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22264552
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Drumchik/pseuds/Drumchik
Summary: An alternative part to the Season 3 finale.
Relationships: Rachel Berry/Quinn Fabray
Comments: 3
Kudos: 82





	Perfect

**Author's Note:**

> First fic for this fandom.

When she arrived at the train station, Rachel looked around for Quinn. As soon as she saw the blonde girl, she stomped away from Finn, took Quinn’s hand and dragged her away from everyone.

Satisfied they were alone, Rachel whirled on the taller girl. “Did everyone know? Is that why they’re here?”

Quinn saw the distress in Rachel’s eyes and put her hands on the brunette’s shoulders. “Rachel, I’m sorry. We all found out just before Finn picked you up. If I could have told you, I would. I’m so sorry.”

“Everything’s ruined. I can’t go to New York.”

The blonde frowned. “What do you mean?”

“I had it all planned out. Everything. I would get married, I would go to New York with him and I’d be in New York at NYADA.”

“Rachel, before you were with Finn, you still had that dream of going to New York. You had a plan, you told me remember?”

“That plan changed. I didn’t wait until I was 25. Oh god, maybe this is punishment.” She sighed. “Quinn, I can’t go to New York.”

Quinn gave Rachel a shake. “Yes, you can! You’re an amazing, talented, incredible woman, Rachel. You’ll get through this.” She smiled at the brunette. “You’re an inspiration, Rachel. To everyone, and especially to me. I’m not going to let you throw away your life because of Finn Hudson. You are better than this. You’re better than him. And you deserve this, Rachel. More than anyone.”

Rachel had listened to the entire speech with interest. Her eyes had been focused on Quinn’s ever since the blonde had shaken her, and she had been taken aback by the intensity in them. The same intensity that had been in her eyes when she told her to wait. The same intensity when Quinn had told her not to marry Finn.

It had sparked things in her – Santana telling Quinn to “stop making out with Berry”. The way Quinn had looked at her when she had won Prom Queen. The feelings inside her when she saw Quinn stand for the first time at Prom. All the good things that had happened to her and the sneaking suspicion that Quinn had something to do with them. 

Her eyes widened and she took an unsteady step back. “Oh my god. Santana was right.”

Quinn’s eyes crinkled in confusion. “Santana was right about what?”

“You made me Prom Queen.”

Quinn’s eyes widened. “She told you that?”

“I heard her tell Brittany. Why would you give me your Prom Queen crown? I know how much you wanted it.”

The blonde stared at the ground. “You deserved it. You’ve always deserved it.”

“That’s not why. Santana said something else, but I want you to tell me.” Rachel was determined. “Tell me why you gave me the crown.”

Quinn kept staring at the ground. “What exactly did Santana say?”

“You tell me, Quinn. Tell me the truth.” Rachel took a deep breath. “Look at me, and tell me why you gave me the crown.”

Quinn’s eyes slowly rose to meet Rachel’s. She opened her mouth but no sound came out. Her eyes studied Rachel’s, saw the steely determination. There were many things Quinn was able to resist in life. Rachel Berry was not one of them. She took a deep breath. “Because I love you.”

Rachel’s eyes widened. She knew what had been coming, but still felt completely floored that Quinn had actually said it. “Oh god. Santana was right. She knew. She’s known for a long time and what she was telling Brittany – god, she wasn’t making it up.”

Quinn felt all her hopes and dreams fall away under Rachel’s words. She took a step back, feeling herself wobble as she started to listen to Rachel rant.

“She said you’d been in love with me for years. That it broke your heart to see me with other people, especially Finn. She said you didn’t think you deserved me, but you felt that Finn deserved me even less. She said you hated how Finn treated me, how he didn’t love me enough…” Rachel paused and stared up at Quinn. “How long?”

Quinn froze. “W…What?”

“How long have you been in love with me?”

Quinn stared at her feet again. “Since 9th grade.”

Rachel’s jaw dropped. “Quinn…” Her hand reached out and gripped the blonde’s wrist. “Why didn’t you tell me?”

Quinn’s eyes were fixated on the heat emanating from Rachel’s grip on her wrist. “I saw the way you looked at Finn. I knew I didn’t have a chance.”

“And so you took out your anger on me?”

“I’m not proud of it, Rachel. I was still coming to grips with being…being gay. All I know is that I was so in love with you and miserable that you didn’t feel the same way.”

“You never gave me a chance!”

Quinn’s eyes finally lifted to meet Rachel’s. “Are you telling me you would have given me a chance if I had come up to you in ninth grade and said I was in love with you?”

“I don’t know,” Rachel admitted, her hand releasing Quinn’s wrist. Both girls felt the loss of touch acutely. “I don’t know, but I would have liked the chance.”

“I wasn’t confident enough,” Quinn told her. “If you had rejected me back then, I don’t know how I would have reacted. It was easier to love you from afar.”

Rachel tentatively reached out and brushed her fingers against Quinn’s cheek. “And now?”

“You’re in love with Finn. You were going to marry him before he was an ass and broke off the engagement.”

“I do have feelings for Finn. But…but I also have feelings for you.”

“I don’t need your pity, Rachel.”

“That’s not what this is! I’ve had feelings for you for a long time, but you seemed so averse to the idea of even being friends with me, that I ignored it.”

Quinn’s eyes widened and flickered with hope for a moment. Then they quickly shut down, not allowing emotion to pass by, too afraid that she was jumping the gun. “And now?”

Rachel took a step closer and leaned upwards. Quinn’s eyes went to Rachel’s lips and she bent to meet the petite singer. Their lips met in a soft kiss and Quinn’s hands went to Rachel’s waist as the kiss quickly deepened. Rachel moaned and wrapped her arms around Quinn’s neck, pulling the blonde into the kiss. When they broke apart, Rachel saw that Quinn’s hand was shaking. She took it and kissed it, her own body still reeling from the intense pleasure in that short kiss.

“I’ll expect to see you in New York on the weekend. You’re going to take me on a date.”

Quinn’s eyes widened, a smile breaking out on her face. “Really?”

Rachel’s face lit up. She hadn’t seen Quinn smile like that for a really long time. “Really. Don’t be late.”

“Can I kiss you again before you go?”

“I insist on it.”

They kissed again, softly and full of promise. This time when it broke, Quinn’s hand was steady and she seemed surer of herself.

“I’ll make it a great date, Rachel.”

“I know you will. I’ll be looking forward to it.”

“Rachel! Your train is ready to leave!” Mercedes rounded the corner and she eyed the two of them suspiciously. 

Quinn worried that both of them looked like they’d been kissing. Her body still felt aflame and she was concerned it was showing in her cheeks. 

“Is everything okay?” Mercedes asked, eyes darting between the two girls.

Rachel’s face lit up. “Absolutely. In fact, everything is perfect.” 

FINIS


End file.
